WikiPagan talk:Category
We need to deside on a category structure, before we have a wildgrowth of categories that become unmanagable. I suggest the following structure: -- Reginald (Talk) 16:59, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Top-level **Wicca ***Rituals ***Celebrations ***People ***Etc.. **Asatru ***Rituals ***Celebrations ***People ***Etc.. **Druidism ***Rituals ***Celebrations ***People ***Etc.. **Etc.. **General Paganism I've implemented a basic structure of: **Asatru **Druidism **Wicca **Kemet **Maintenance We now need to decide on sub-categories for each neo-pagan practice. Here are a few suggestions: *People *Rituals *History *Organisations *(s)Holidays (too much like rituals?) *(s)Deities/Spirits/Demi-gods/Heroes Bear in mind that these as names would be not descriptive enough, so we would have to create categories such as Wiccan rituals or Druidism history. Any question/comments/suggestions? -- Reginald (Talk) 18:06, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I made two new suggestions marked by an (s), the second one I haven't really come up with a clean way of doing it. Wikipedia's mythology/deity entries aren't very logically laid out so we're blazing a brand new path with however we lay it out. I propose that there be one general regional/alphabetical listing under general pagan and a shorter listing under each group for recognized deities. There could then be another listing by association (love, war, death, etc.) for quick reference. Where it gets ugly is including the multitudes of spirits, faeries, heroes, demi-gods, etc. that heftily overcomplicate a clean mythology or deity page. I'm trying to conceptualize the most logical listing I can without making the wiki entry three miles long. -- Aremis Asling (Talk) 22:50, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I read Reginald's discussion post again at the List_of_Deities page. I get what you're saying now about the category structure. Were you thinking putting it as a root category or as a subcat of General Pagan? I think it could go well either way. Perhaps it would be best to create a mythology category and post several deity pages underneath it as articles named: 'List of Deities by Region,' 'List of Deities by Association,' 'List of Deities:Asatru,' 'List of Deities:Wiccan,' etc. By doing it this way it would leave it open to lists of heroes, spirits, fairy folk; legends; and theological discussions on the deities. -- Aremis Asling 17:15, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) I agree it´s probably not a good idea to make deities/mythology a subcat of one of the practices. Perhaps a main structure of: *Main **Wicca **Kemet **Druidism **Etc.. **Mythology ***Deities ***Heroes ***Etc.. Your suggestion of the Lists in place of actual categories is probably also a good idea. I think we should discuss how to further index the deities category seperately, while we place that category as a whole somewhere in the main structure. Deities (and perhaps some other mythology cats) will be a little hard to do as you can sort them by various criteria. Perhaps we should break this discussion up and discuss the general structure here and the deities cat under category talk:Deities. I don´t think we should make mythology a subcat of General Pagan. General Pagan is more a category for articles that are not exclusive to one pagan practice, such as sabbats, while mythology is a whole other thing in itself. Some mythology articles will probably be exclusive to one practice, so it doesn´t really belong under general pagan. -- Reginald (Talk) 10:34, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) As MediaWiki allows editors to place articles (and categories!) into more than one parent category, I think we should take advantage of this and have several heierarchies to make it easier for people to find the pages they're after. For example, we could have: * Main ** Druidism ** Kemet ** (etc...) ** Mythology *** Deities **** Goddesses ***** Celtic goddesses ****** Brigid ****** (etc...) ***** Greek goddesses ***** (etc...) **** Gods ***** Celtic gods ****** Belenos ****** (etc...) ***** Greek gods ***** (etc...) And also, at the same time, have them listed by pantheon: * Main ** Mythology *** Deities **** Celtic deities ***** Celtic goddesses ****** Brigid ... etc. And also – again, at the same time – by what they represent: * Main ** Mythology *** Deities **** Earth deities ***** Gaia ... etc. — Whitepaw 17:50, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I fully agree, that is a splendid idea. I apologize for the silence, I took a bit of a hiatus from wikipedia at large over the last month. Aremis Asling 17:01, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I agree, this seems like the way to go. I missed the update to this page, otherwise I would have reacted sooner. Your suggestions seems sound. I suggest that while we implement it, we also create a more detailed version of it at WikiPagan:Category. Also, some handy tools when creating a category structure: * * (this list needs to disappear) * (should only list category:Main) While working on these pages, we may encounter some articles of which we're not sure where to place it. I suggest we place such pages here, so we can discuss where to put them. For instance, I suggest we place stuff like WikiPagan:Sanctuary, Public_domain, Wiki, category:Disambiguation, etc.. in the categories category:WikiPagan maintenance and category:Wikipagan information. -- Redge (''Talk'') 09:06, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- I've done some work getting rid of red links in the category list. I filled the cats in as I thought best, but if anyone can think of a better organisation, nothing is set in stone. This is a wiki, and anything can be edited later. -- Reginald (''Talk'') 15:21, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC)